Celestia's Gambit
by DemonBrightSpirit
Summary: Celestia's plan has been a thousand years in the making. All of the pieces are in place and the time is nigh. Nightmare Moon will soon be released and Celestia has placed her faith, not to mention the entire future of Equestria, into Twilight Sparkle's hooves. While Twilight struggles to overcome Nightmare Moon's obstacles, Celestia wonders just how things got this desperate.


Celestia's Gambit

* * *

On the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars shall aid in her escape...

It was not a prophecy.

It was a promise.

* * *

Time. For an immortal, something such as time should be nearly irrelevant. I may be Equestria's eternal ruler, but even I find myself consumed with dread as time marches ever forward. It has been a thousand long years since I banished my own little sister to the moon. Now her release is mere minutes away.

All around me the citizens of Ponyville are scrambling to celebrate a holiday that is doomed. There will be no Summer Sun Celebration today. My sun will not rise for the first time in a thousand years. I take no joy in stringing them all along, but this is necessary. I must save my sister, and today is my last chance to do so.

This is my last stand. My final stratagem. If everything I have prepared for fails, then I have failed. The Elements of Harmony will not suffice to banish her again. It is a nightmare I dare not contemplate. This gambit has been a thousand years in the making, and it all comes down to this. It comes down to her: Twilight Sparkle. Should she fail, Luna will not go quietly. She will go violently, and I will be forced to end my own sister's life. I pray that Twilight Sparkle does not fail.

It is tragic to think that in one thousand years this is the only resort I have. How did it come to this?

* * *

In all my years ruling Equestria, my brightest hour was not when my sister and I ascended to the throne. It was not when we combined our might and the power of The Elements of Harmony to reave order from Discord's chaos. It was the day after that. A day of celebration and happiness that I shared with the only truly kindred spirit that I have ever known: my precious little sister.

For a time we ruled together in harmony. Even when we suffered and fought, it was together. She was always at my side. My one true friend and my only family. My little sister, Luna.

I watched her grow with pride. I played with her and knew joy. I shed tears with her and knew comfort. And...I watched helplessly as she changed into something sinister.

There was has never been a pony with my righteous power. My longevity has granted me lifetimes of wisdom. Countless years of studies granted me knowledge beyond measure. And still I was helpless before my baby sister's corruption.

If my brightest hour was that most joyous of days spent with my little sister, then my darkest hour was when, for all my power and knowledge, I was helpless to save her. Even the Elements of Harmony, the relics that granted us the power to vanquish Discord, were unable to purge the nightmare forces from her heart.

I could not save her. I would not allow her to throw Equestria into a new age of war and chaos. And, above all, I could not bring myself to take my own baby sister's life. I did the only thing I could. I banished her. I sealed my own little sister away on the moon because I was not strong enough to save her. To this day, a thousand years since, I am not strong enough. This is my greatest regret—my unending sorrow.

That day, in that moment, I swore to her. I promised her that I would free her. Not from the moon, but from the nightmare forces that consumed her heart. I knew not how, I knew not when, but I swore to her that I would. I will be damned before I break that promise.

In spite of my desires and my promise, my duties quickly consumed me. What time I had to myself was oft spent researching the greatest power Equestria has known: The Elements of Harmony. Very quickly I learned something that was nothing short of horrifying. The Elements of Harmony were losing their power.

My research helped me to discover the cruel truth. Harmony was not just a state of order. It was a state of many things in agreement; congruence. Together with my sister we formed the bare minimum of harmony. Two separate forces working together. Now that my sister was gone, so was the harmony. Order remained, but, in isolation, it was not enough to maintain The Elements of Harmony.

Their decay was slow and subtle. As the decades dragged into centuries they slowly lost their luster and calcified. I did what I could to slow their atrophy, but time was against me. My predictions showed that, even with my intervention, they would rot into nothingness shortly after the millennial anniversary of Luna's banishment.

It was then that I amended my promise to my little sister. On the longest day of the thousandth year, she would be set free. Not by the distant stars that gently light her magnificent night, but that blinding star that withers all under its parching presence. A lunar eclipse. That is the only thing it would take to free her: for her moon to be severed from my sun. It would only take a moment, and she would be free.

Time became my greatest foe. Greater than King Sombra, or even Discord, time threatened all that I held dear. When The Elements of Harmony lost the last of their power, Discord would be able to break free. That is not what brought the most dread to me, however. The Elements of Harmony were the last hope for saving my sister. Hundreds of years of research led me to believe that they were the key to purging the darkness from her, but I only discovered the solution in the last few decades.

The Elements of Harmony needed something I could never provide. It was not enough to possess laughter, loyalty, generosity, honesty, kindness, and magic. There was something else. Something that tied them all together. Had I not been so embittered by my sister's plight, I may well have discovered it sooner. It was a trait I could never truly possess: friendship.

It was a lack of friendship that had allowed my little sister to feel so alienated and jealous. She did not share in the joy of my day as I did in her night. Maybe I never appreciated her night until she was gone. It is getting harder and harder to remember those small details. My lack of friendship with my sister drove her into the clutches of the nightmare forces. It would take a crescendo of friendship to purge the accursed nightmare forces. Unfortunately, that is a feat even I cannot truly achieve.

To save Luna, in this eleventh hour, I have groomed a prized student. A unicorn whom I believed to possess the essential trait of magic. An archetype of the Element of Magic, embodying its spirit. Then I would have to facilitate a friendship between this pony and the other five Elements. I would be forced to bequeath the greatest power to a new generation. I would have to be sure of the purity of their heart, lest they usher in a new age of suffering.

My first gambit failed miserably. Sunset Shimmer grew impatient and resentful. She lost her capability to fulfill the task of saving my little sister. My hopes of saving Luna were shattered until I saw something that made me hope for the first time in a _very_ long time that there may be a benevolent power greater than myself. It was as if fate had placed this prodigy among prodigies in my School for Gifted Unicorns. Twilight Sparkle was this filly's name. She is my last, shining bastion of hope.

Unfortunately, time still worked against me. This unicorn may have possessed more potential than I had seen in all my years, but she was but a filly and the thousandth year was nigh. I groomed her as best I could. Before I knew it, the final year was upon me and I had yet to find the other five bearers of the elements. Again, fate befell me when I began receiving requests for which town I would grace during the Summer Sun Celebration. The small, quiet town in the shadow of Canterlot held the answer all along. Just as I was blind to my sister's pain until the last moment, I was blind to her salvation until this final hour was upon me.

This quiet, little town was called Ponyville. The word I received from them in their beseechment mentioned five ponies that seemed to reflect the five remaining elements. Even more perfectly, they would all have a large role to play in the Summer Sun Celebration. That meant that my newest protege would have to interact with them.

And interact she did. It was difficult keeping tabs on her as she prepared for my Celebration, but, as I understand it, she has met with the other five Elements. Even if they have not formed friendships by now, the series of events that are imminent should bring them together.

Only five of the elements are at our old castle. The Element of Magic I keep with me. It is my trump card—my final resort. Should Twilight Sparkle fail, the dwindling power left should be enough to snuff out my innocent little sister's life. I hope with all my being that Twilight does not fail.

A din of cheers break me from my reverie. This is my cue. It is finally time for me to uphold my vow. With practiced ease, I moved the sun and moon. For the first time in a thousand years, I allowed the moon to be in shadow. I felt it: her release. Something deep within me stirred as I teleported away from the Celebration. She was coming. The breadcrumbs are in place. From here it would all depend on Twilight Sparkle.

In spite of myself, I could not help but to pry. I surreptitiously observed my little sister's reappearance. My heart sunk at the sight of Nightmare Moon. I had been hoping for a thousand years that time's withering presence would weaken the nightmare forces as it had The Elements of Harmony, but they appeared as strong as ever. Unable to bear this perversion that my sister had become, I left. Twilight Sparkle and Nightmare Moon would eventually find their way to our old castle. I will await them there.

* * *

Our old castle had been abandoned nearly a thousand years. I simply could not stand to continue living and ruling here after I banished my sister. It was as if every stone reminded me of her—of my weakness in being unable to save her. I cannot tell if it is the memories entrenched in every mote of this old castle or if it is my dread of the events unfolding in Ponyville that unnerve me so.

Taking seat in my throne overlooking the five other elements, I find myself envisioning the castle as it was a thousand years ago. In all its majesty I sat here next to my baby sister. Day after day, week after week, and year after year I sat here with her. Did I ever show her the friendship that she deserved? That _we_ deserved?

Of all my memories those that remain are of the times we laughed together. How many more memories have been washed away by time? The times I ignored her. The times I chose duty over her feelings. I cannot help but to think that my greatest sin, in all my time ruling, was that I did not appreciate my dearest sister as much as I should. What sort of ruler cannot even see to the needs and happiness of her own sister? I have failed her, and, in doing so, I have failed all of Equestria.

This is my final chance to set things right. If the events set in motion do not renew The Elements of Harmony, Discord will break free. If The Elements of Harmony are not transformed as I predict, they will not save my sister. So much rests on the shoulders on that mare that is barely more than a filly. How, in a thousand years, have I allowed things to become so desperate and bleak?

Even standing with my sister before Discord I have not felt the trepidation that I do now. I have studied and planned for a thousand years. Now, as time runs short, I cannot help but to question my wisdom and willpower. Did I guide Twilight Sparkle well enough for this paramount task? If she fails, do I truly possess the resolve to execute my own little sister? The truth is that I do not know. This frightens me to no end.

It draws near. I can feel the nightmare forces that have consumed my innocent sister approaching. Summoning my magic, I place a barrier around the castle. Twilight must not lose heart. She must find the Elements of Harmony, even if they are now little more than hollow shells. This barrier should be sufficient to keep Nightmare Moon at bay just long enough for Twilight to arrive. I hope that she arrives.

With Nightmare Moon within striking distance, I must again flee into the shadows lest I be found. She must not know that I am here. If Nightmare Moon were to discover that I have been manipulating Twilight as I have, then she would surely tell her. I cannot allow her to cast such doubt into Twilight's heart. It would mean the end of harmony and a cataclysm for Equestria.

I felt Nightmare Moon as she pressed against my barrier and heard her shouts of frustration. "What sorcery is this!?" her indignant voice echoed into my ears. "I know this is your doing, Celestia! Do you truly believe that such a feeble barrier will shield your precious Elements of Harmony from me!?" She probed my barrier for weaknesses as she continued to shout. I had to very carefully maintain the shield. Just enough to last until Twilight Sparkle could arrive. If Nightmare Moon felt me pressing back against her, or if my barrier collapsed prematurely, all my efforts may be for naught.

Just as I began to think that I would be unable to endure any longer, their voices reached me. It was not only Twilight Sparkle. All five of the other spirits were with her as well. They had made it through the Everfree Forest, and they did it together. Here, in this moment of truth, my subjects did not fail me. It is time. Lowering my barrier, I allow Twilight Sparkle in. I just hope that she does not falter before the might of my corrupted sister.

I dare not risk my presence being known. This, unfortunately, blinds me from the critical events unfolding. I reach out with my other senses and what I observe fills me with dread. The other five spirits are leaving! And Nightmare Moon approaches! No! Twilight cannot face her alone! Without the other spirits, The Elements cannot be reborn!

In a flash, The Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon, and Twilight Sparkle all vanish. They did not go far. My tenuous connection to The Elements allows me to sense that they have been moved to a nearby tower. I cannot stand idly by any longer! Conjuring an illusion of light, I do my best to guide the five spirits to Twilight and the Elements. Thankfully, my efforts were noticed.

With help on its way, I rush towards the tower. Twilight must persevere! Without her all is lost! Arriving, I peek inside to find Twilight trying to activate them on her own. It is futile.

"Just one spark," I hear Twilight mutter as she summons her magic. "Come on. Come on!"

Could Twilight really be so blind? The spark she needs is not from magic, it is from her heart!

I cannot help but to wince as Nightmare Moon knocks Twilight away from the five Elements. As I feared, Twilight's "spark" did nothing. Nightmare Moon rears up and I realize what she is about to do—and that she may actually succeed. In their weakened state they are on the precipice of fading from existence. Even an accidental blow may destroy them!

Her hooves smash into the floor, and The Elements of Harmony shatter before her might. For a moment, my hopes of saving Luna were shattered with them. As I was about to rush in and put an end to the madness, I felt it. A deep pulse that reverberated through my being. The Elements not only survived, they resonated with a new, deeper purpose.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight stood bravely in defiance of Nightmare Moon with a smug look. "Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_!"

As the spirits of The Elements of Harmony stood against Nightmare Moon I felt The Elements change. They moved away from me and resonated with a new, deeper power. I did not resist their departure from my influence. Twilight had succeeded! The Elements were being reborn through the power of friendship! With a smile, I teleported my trump card to her. I would no longer need The Element of Magic. There was no need for a desperate backup plan. Twilight Sparkle had fulfilled her role and sparked new life into The Elements of Harmony.

They began to resonate. In a multicolored flash, The Elements of Harmony used their power to vanquish Nightmare Moon. I felt the nightmare forces as they were chased from existence. But I did not sense my baby sister. Did the nightmare forces consume her completely!? Did the new Elements rip her asunder!? I feared for my little sister until the rainbow swirl faded away. There she was, as I had not seen her in a thousand years, my precious sister. She was free.

Twilight had succeeded where I had failed. She experienced true friendship and breathed new life into The Elements. From their decaying remains she breathed new life into them and they were now more powerful than I can ever recall them being. More importantly, at least to me, Twilight saved my sister. I was powerless to help her, and this unicorn, barely more than a filly, saved her. Twilight Sparkle is destined for great things. Great things indeed.

Once my emotions were hemmed in, I allowed myself to come before Twilight Sparkle and her Elements of Friendship.

"...I reckon we really do represent The Elements of Friendship!"

It was as if she was speaking my own feelings. "Indeed you do," I spoke to them as I made a dramatic appearance.

Twilight gasped at my arrival as the rest of her friends bowed before me. "Princess Celestia!"

She sounded so happy to see me. It stung my heart to know that I was forced to cause her grief. "Twilight Sparkle, I knew you could do it," I praised her as best I could without letting her know just how much she had truly accomplished. She had saved my sister and restored The Elements of Harmony. One day she would know how she saved Equestria and shone as my heroine. But today her knowing happiness would be sufficient. After all, even after all these years, I still remember that day the best. The victorious celebration I shared with Luna after we defeated Discord.

She deserved that happiness, and so much more.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a first person POV. I think I did well up until stuff started happening, then it kind of went "bleh" on me.


End file.
